housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Grape Jelly Sandwich
Grape Jelly Sandwich is one of the main protagonists in Housepets!, introduced in the story arc Imaginate!. Being one of the two original main characters, Grape has had the second most amount of appearances in the series (her brother Peanut has the most), though her appearances have slowly dropped over each year. Official Site Biography "You shouldn’t expect too much effort from Grape. While she has a creative spark in her own right, she would much rather fall back on tried and true methods, such as violence. It hasn’t garnered her many close friends, and only recently she decided to open herself up to the cat community of Babylon Gardens. Even though she’s younger, she often acts as the big sister to Peanut, given that she’ll refrain from hurting him even if he’s bothersome (for the most part) and even try to intervene on his behalf. This is part of what gets Grape into trouble so often. She has ongoing disputes with the neighborhood dogs, mostly out of her disdain for them, but also because she can dance circles around them for fun, and rarely get much more than an angry stare or attempted beat-down. She can’t do anything about the balance of power, but it doesn’t matter to her, it’s just something else to pass the time. Her boyfriend is Maxwell and they make much snuggles." Personality Looking at Grape from the outside, she doesn't seem to be as outgoing as her brother Peanut. But given the proper moments, she has proven to be brave and creative, though she's mostly sassy and sarcastic. She's not above resorting to violence and threats to fix problems however, such as hitting Bino in the head with a frying pan or threatening King with dismemberment for hitting on her brother's girlfriend. As much as her brother Peanut annoys her, deep down she truly cares for him, and she admitted to him that they were "more than best friends." She acts like a big sister to him, explaining something he doesn't understand, or playing with him in their Imaginate! games, though this hasn't stopped her from attacking him when he wakes her from her naps. A recurring gag involves her forming crushes on those she finds "hunky." Grape also has suffered from the pain of being abandoned, and doesn't want to go through it again. Physical Appearance Grape is a cat covered in odd purple fur, the only exceptions being her underbelly, muzzle, and inner-ears. She wears a light-purple collar with an orange fish tag, and has yellow eyes. She is seen wearing a blue scarf during cold weather. General Information Grape was adopted from a pound by the Sandwich family when she was a young kitten, under the name "Princess Periwinkle," before being named "Grape Jelly" to go along with Peanut (and due to the Sandwich family's history of "theme naming.") She starts off in the series as a "One of the Dogs" sort of character (a parallel of a girl being "one of the boys",) mostly due to her association with them via Peanut, as well as her ability to outwit them with almost no effort required. Until Cat Tail, most characters (including Peanut) thought she was a boy, and when Peanut found out he immediately developed a crush on her. Grape is an avid napper, and usually gets upset when someone interrupts her sleep. Grape is a big fan of The Pridelands books, writing fanfiction on the series, which is often exposed by Peanut (much to her complete and utter embarrassment.) Like most other female cats, she is attracted to lions and other muscular felines, especially the actors of the Pridelands movies and claims to have a "hunk" sense. Grape also has a fear of doctors and the vet. She is one of the few readers of Peanut's Spot comics (and its only critic.) Although she told Peanut that she is not a dog lover early on, she seems to develop a crush on Satau, the muscular Egyptian dog, in Housepets 5000 BC. Relationships Peanut Grape's best friend and adopted-sibling. They've been very close since they were young. Peanut developed a crush on her after discovering she is female, but they've agreed that though they are with their current love interests, they will always be best friends and will continue to be "mushy" as they have always been. Max Grape's boyfriend. Maxwell immediately asked her out upon discovering she was female. They've been friends since Grape was very young. He and Grape started dating in N-ple Date, and have been a couple ever since. Grape saved him and Fox when they were younger when they were abducted by a man who planned to feed them to "Fluffy", his pet alligator. They are both big fans of the Pridelands series and the author, a Canadian cat named Res, has become friends with them both. Although Maxwell dearly wants to impress Grape with his sophistication and daring, he's actually rather insecure, a bit of a coward, and not above visiting his bookie or enjoying a little catnip. Despite his flaws, however, Grape is deeply fond of Maxwell and he regards her as "awesome" and so "above him." Res A friend of Grape's. Grape originally thought he was a fan of the Pridelands series, but soon learned the truth that he is in fact, the actual author of the books, willingly allowing his owner take credit for the books so they would be taken seriously. Grape went as far as to attack his owner over this. Afterwards Grape received a letter from Res, explaining his situation, and how it isn't actually a problem. Res later visited Grape in Babylon Gardens and meets Peanut. Although Res has never really known a dog before, he and Peanut hit it off and Peanut tells him the story of how Grape came to be part of the Sandwich family. While Grape is at first embarrassed at these disclosures to her literary hero, Res finds her saga endearing and inspiring and the two cats develop a real mutual admiration. Tarot Initially intimidated by the fact she has paranormal abilities, Grape has warmed up to the Pomeranian, including her in their Imaginate games and accepting her as Peanut's girlfriend. Bino Bino is the head of the Good Ol' Dog's Club, and often tries to assert his superiority over Grape, which typically finishes with him being duped or physically injured. Despite this, he still thinks he is better than Grape. Fox Fox is one of the neighborhood dogs in Babylon Gardens. He usually doesn't interact with Grape, but it is shown in Housepets Babies! that when they were younger Grape saved him (and Max) from a dognapper and his pet alligator. They are both intellectuals who would rather have everything be quiet. Falstaff Grape sprung the raccoons stealing from their garbage. They have been terrified of her ever since. Trivia *As of March 2015, Grape is the character with second-most appearances. *As revealed in Fort Pillow, Grape is allergic to wool. *Grape (along with Peanut) was originally meant to have a bigger role in the Universes and Unrealities over arc as evidenced by her appearance in Oops I Arced and Home For Christmas. It was confirmed by Rick Griffin when he revisited the story arc on the official Housepets! Facebook page. *In all the comic's run, it has not been revealed what breed of cat Grape is. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime